Engaged
by Yuki Wentz
Summary: chapter 9 is up! "Something more urgent than our engagement ball! Father, my patience for him is thinning by the second, and if Haji doesn't appear here in five minutes I'm calling this engagement off." Saya muttered angrily. -SayaHaji-
1. The Big News

**The Big News**

Saya Goldschmidt is the only daughter of King Joel Goldschmidt and therefore, the only heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Miriador. She was very beautiful to the point that it was unearthly. Some said it was because her mother, the late Queen Nadeshiko, wasn't human at all, but of course, that was all just a rumor that people, who were jealous of the Royal Family, spread about. As her father and the old servants and ministers would say, Saya had definitely inherited her mother's features. She had the same brilliant ruby-red eyes that seem to be on fire, soft and silky dark hair that reached halfway down her back, skin that was smooth and pale like the finest porcelain and a smile that was ever so radiant as the brilliant sun. Everything around her seems to be something that was merely accompanying this rare beauty that she possesses. 

Being an only child, Saya grew up rather spoiled, proud, arrogant, strong willed and as expected when growing up with only her father and men, she was a bit boyish in her interests and activities such as fencing, horseback riding on the country side, and hunting with her father, things that weren't exactly what normal girls, what more, princesses her age would do. But she didn't expect that on one particular day in early spring time that she took her horse out for a ride, her life…will be turned upside down forever.

"I'll be out to go riding in the country side later on after lunch Father." Saya told her father while they were having breakfast.

"Would you like me to send some soldiers to accompany you?" King Joel asked.

"There will be no need Father. I can manage by myself." She replied with a cheerful smile as she took a bite on her toast.

"Alright then, just be careful and be sure to be back here for tea time."

"Why so father, are you expecting some visitors?"

"Yes, and you have to be here with me to welcome them."

"I see, it'll just be a short ride, don't worry Father." She said with a reassuring smile. "I'll be back in about an hour.**

* * *

**

After eating her full at lunch, Saya went off to her room to get ready for her little trip. She picked out her latest dress out of her countless ones in her walk-in closet. It was a simple, white cotton dress that reached halfway down her leg. A few ribbons adorned her midriff and abdomen while small ruffles ran along the hem.

When finished with changing her garments, she then put on a pair of black riding shoes. And with the help of her lady-in-waiting, Saya's long hair was braided in twos and tied with silken ribbons adorned with small, fresh white roses.

"My, my, you look breath-taking as always Your Highness." Her lady-in-waiting, and surprisingly, her trusted confidant, Kaori, happily told her mistress.

"Why thank you Kaori." Saya replied with a contented smile as she took one more glance at the mirror before she left her room and headed for the stables to get a horse.

She was having such a good time enjoying the scenery and the fresh air when she suddenly hit the horse too hard with the whip causing it to panic and get out of control.

"Owww…." Saya cried out as she fell down her horse. "That stupid animal ran off too!" She said, slightly wrinkling her nose. She attempted to wipe off the fresh grass stains on her garments with her intricately embroidered handkerchief but it was no use. _My new dress is ruined! I knew I should've worn my riding outfit instead!_

In frustration she was about to scream when a tall, handsome young stranger got off his carriage and approached her. "Are you alright Miss?" he asked and extended out his hand to her to help her up. He had warm, kind onyx eyes, midnight black hair that was tied with a thin, blue ribbon into a small ponytail and he had a calm, sweet face.

"Of course I'm not alright! I just fell down my horse you idiot!" Saya replied angrily, swatting his hand away as she raised her head to face the man. "What the--?"

"Princess Saya?" he asked, looking quite surprised.

"Don't tell me..Prince Haji?!!" Her eyes widened in shock when he confirmed her question with a nod.

Saya and Haji have known each other since childhood but they weren't sweethearts or anything like that but rather serious rivals in pretty much everything! They would also pull pranks on each other all the time and bicker about the most trivial matters.

"So, what brings you here to Miriador, Prince Haji?" She asked with a smirk. "Missed me, or maybe you've finally realized that you've fallen in love with me?"

"Me missing the dear little Princess Saya? You must be dreaming Princess. I believe it must be the other way around." He replied smugly.

"That will never happen, not even in a million years! You make even the lowest of commoners likeable!" Saya said with her arms crossed squarely over her chest. She was still sitting on the soft, green grass not minding the stains she might get since her dress was already ruined anyway.

"Well back to your first question, your father sent a messenger to Armador asking for me to come a few weeks before your birthday banquet for he has something important to tell me." He replied. "So now Princess, do you intend on sitting on the ground the whole day?" he added with a laugh.

"Hmph." Saya pouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on. I'll give you a lift back to your castle since I'm headed there anyway." Haji said, stifling his laughter. Once again, he offered her his hand but she still refused. "I can manage by myself thank you." She said in her trademark, proud, as-a-matter-of-factly tone before then proceeding to stand up but before she can finish, she felt a jolt of pain in her ankle and was about to fall to the ground when Haji managed to catch her by the waist just in time.

"You must've injured your ankle when you fell down. I'll just carry you over to the carriage" He told her and lifted her off the ground before she could even protest.

"Thank you." Saya said stiffly as he placed her down on the seat. She could feel her cheeks burn from embarrassment of being helped and carried by her 'worst enemy'.

"No problem." He quietly replied.

And after that, none of them uttered a word to each other as the carriage drove on towards the castle.

"Welcome to our humble kingdom Prince Haji." King Joel greeted as the young prince stepped out of his carriage. "I am glad that you were able to heed my request."

"It was nothing at all Your Highness. I'm always happy to visit Miriador, brings back a lot of memories." Haji replied. "And, before I forget, Princess Saya is still in the carriage. I found her on my way to here."

"What happened? Why isn't your horse with you?" her father quickly rushed to the carriage. "You should've have brought soldiers with you like I told you to!"

"The stupid animal panicked and ran off when I accidentally hit it too hard. It dropped me and I injured my ankle in the process. But other than that, I'm fine father." Saya explained looking rather irritated because she's just been bombarded with questions.

"It's a good thing that Prince Haji found you, otherwise, you might not have gotten back here. King Louis was right to ask for you two to be engaged so many moons ago." King Joel told them happily.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!!" Saya and Haji both shouted in unison.

"Yes." He said simply before he proceeded to tell them how the engagement came to be. "It all began ten years ago, when the Royal Family of Armador invited to Miriador for your seventh birthday Saya."

**_Start of Flashback:_**

****

"_Haji, give me back my doll or I'll hit you with my sword." Young Saya threatened, holding up a small wooden sword shakily. Her bright red orbs seem to be on the brink of tears._

_At the age of seven, Saya already showed promise of becoming a beautiful young lady when she grows up. Her mother, Queen Nadeshiko would often dote on her and dress her up in frilly clothes. And since today was Saya's birthday, the Queen had Saya to wear a beautiful red and white gown that perfectly complimented her bright red eyes. _

"_If you want it, then chase after me for it!" the mischievous prince waved her doll in front of her before running off._

"_Hey! Give it back now!" Saya shouted and ran after him. But they haven't gotten that far yet when she tripped on a rock. A small cry of pain escaped her lips, alarming Haji who immediately ran back to where she was. _

"_Are you alright Princess Saya?" he asked her, eyes filled with worry._

"_My knee..sniff..i scraped my knee." She said in between sobs. Indeed, there was a large gash on her knee extending to her leg that was bleeding profusely. Young Haji tore off his sleeve and bandaged it around the wound. "This should work for now I guess. Can you get up?" he asked her. _

_Saya shook her head. "Alright then, just climb my back, I'll carry you back to the castle." Haji told her as he knelt on one knee. Saya placed her wooden sword behind her before climbing on to his back and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Am I too heavy?" she asked._

"_No, not at all Saya. In fact, you're surprisingly very light." Haji replied as they went back to the castle._

"_What happened? Are you alright dears?" Saya's mother, Queen Nadeshiko, approached them. A very beautiful woman that had men flocking after her back in the days when she was still just the Princess of Guildor, the Queen looked like an older version of young princess Saya. She was wearing a beautiful midnight blue gown adorned with exquisite pearls and roses dyed blue. And as a sign of her position as Queen of Miriador, a beautiful diamond crown rested upon her head._

"_We were running around when Saya tripped on a rock." Haji explained to the Queen. He gently placed Saya down on one of the chairs._

"_I wouldn't have run if you didn't take my doll." Saya said defensively._

"_You wouldn't trip if you weren't so darn clumsy" he retorted._

"_Now, now, I don't want any fighting you two." Haji's mother, Queen Hana, said as she came to check up on them. _

"_I want you two to make up and shake each other's hand." Queen Nadeshiko told them._

"_And you have to mean it." Queen Hana added._

"_Yes Mother dear." The two youths groaned and were forced to so as what their mothers told them to._

_Not far from where the children and their mothers were, the two Kings were watching them with great interest._

_ "King Joel, don't you think your daughter, Princess Saya and my son will make a fine pair when they grow up?" said King Louis, the father of Haji and the King of Armador._

_ He was a nice, jolly old man with quite a chubby yet tall figure and a neat beard. He is often seen wearing strange clothes from faraway countries and in loud colors too for the final touch of his attention-grabbing outfits. _

"_Indeed my good friend." King Joel replied. Quite opposite to King Louis in appearance but their personality is pretty much alike. King Joel is a tall and thin man in his mid-thirties with a trimmed moustache and no beard. His clothes mainly composed of neat, well-ironed black ties and business suits, the very image of a modern king though there are times that he wore the traditional clothing of his country but those were just on special occasions and traditional festivities. _

"_I would like to have my first son, Prince Haji, marry your daughter, Princess Saya when they grow up."_

"_A splendid offer that I most gladly approve of. When Saya reaches her seventeenth birthday, their engagement will be announced to the country. A year after that, their marriage will take place."_

"_Wonderful! Now let us drink up to celebrate the future union of our kingdoms."_

_They both clinked their wine goblets together before heartily emptying them._

**End of Flashback.**

"And that is how your engagement came to be." Said King Joel with a satisfied smile when he finished retelling the past events.

"This…can't…be…happening…" Saya mouthed before fainting to the floor.

**

* * *

**

**Yuki's Notes:**

Hi everyone! I made this for all those who've been requesting for another Blood fic. I'm not sure if it's as good as my previous ones but I do hope you'll like it. I've put all my heart and soul into making this. lol. Now my next dilemma is how will I start up its next chapter?

I'll be waiting for your reviews everyone! No flames please.


	2. No Way!

**No Way!**

Saya was surprised to find herself back inside her bedroom. Taking a quick glance at the grandfather clock, she saw that it was nearly time for her usual afternoon tea and cake or biscuits. She was about to call for her lady-in-waiting but she arrived before Saya could even do so. Kaori softly knocked on the door and entered carrying a tray. "Oh, I see that you're awake now Mistress Saya, how are you feeling?" she asked while placing down the tray on the bedside table. She poured some tea for Saya but she politely refused. "I'll have some later; my head still hurts right now. Anyway, would you kindly explain how I ended up here in my room? I vaguely remember talking to my Father before my mind blacked out."

"You fainted earlier while having a heated conversation with His Highness, your Father and His Highness, Prince Haji." Kaori began explaining. "The Prince carried you over here to your room and I took over the task of changing your clothes and watching over you Mistress as you slumbered."

Saya felt her blood rise at the mere mention of Haji's name. "Don't ever mention the name of that conceited, arrogant man ever again!" she yelled, rising to her feet.

"I-I'm sorry M-mistress. I won't d-do it ag-ain." Kaori stammered as she bowed before her mistress.

It took a few minutes before Saya finally calmed down. "Will you please leave the room for now? I'd like some to be alone."

"Yes of course Mistress, call me if you need anything." She bowed once again and went off to the door to take her leave.

"And Kaori, tell my Father that I'm canceling all my appointments for today. I'm not in the mood to see anyone at the moment." Saya added.

"Yes Mistress, as you wish." Kaori said and made one last curtsy before she left.

Saya looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was an orange boat neck dress with flowery embroidery all over. "Uuurrgh…this is the dress that Grandmother Sachiko gave me a couple of years ago!" she mouthed irately. She never liked that garment since the day it was given to her when her Grandmother Sachiko came to visit so she decided to change into another dress. She went over to one of her walk-in closets and proceeded to choose something that would be fit for her current mood.

After a few minutes, she found what she wanted: a red, thin strapped ankle-length dress that complimented her eyes perfectly and it also suited her enraged mood. Slipping her feet into a pair of comfortable red ballet flats, she then left her room and headed for the room where the musical instruments are being kept. She quickly located where her cello, which her mother passed onto her, was.

"Oh mother, how I wish you can see me play the cello now. I've improved a lot over these past three years." Saya said to herself as she sat down on one of the chairs and took the cello out of its case. For some time she simply stared at the wooden instrument before her, memories of the time spent with her mother flooding back into her mind as she did. Hesitantly, she picked up the bow with her right hand while the fingers of her left hand were pressed against the strings except for her thumb which was resting against the back of the cello's neck. _I remember that_ _Mother loved it whenever I played her favorite, "Moonlight Sonata". __I hope that this song will resound through the heavens and reach you Mother. _Saya thought as she began to play the composition. And soon, a soft, enchanting melody filled the room.

When she was finally finished playing, she heard a loud applause that surprised her since she knew that she was alone when she came to the music room. "Who's there? Show yourself immediately or I shall have you arrested for trespassing in my castle!" she shouted, quickly rising to her feet as she looked around to see who intruded the room without her realization.

"Relax princess, it's just me." Said Haji with arms raised in the air when he came out from where he was hiding.

"What business do you have here in the music room _Prince Haji_?" she mentioned the last two words of her sentence with obvious disgust.

"Hey, why are you so angry? I haven't done anything wrong to you now have I?" he asked as he plopped himself onto one of the armchairs.

"Oh yes you have!" she snapped angrily at him. "Your little visit here to my kingdom turns out to be the day when my life will be over! God, why did Father and King Louis ever think of such a stupid idea! I mean, who would ever agree to marry a man so arrogant, egotistic and self-centered?"

"Ouch. That hurts you know. Besides, we haven't seen each other for years, how can you be so sure that I'm like that man you just described earlier?"

"How you're acting right now clearly says it all."

"Is that so? Well obviously you haven't seen my gentlemanly side."

"Oh, really?" Saya scoffed, rolling her eyes. "But don't bother showing it since there wouldn't even be a wedding anyway."

"That's good to hear. I can't bear the thought of having to put up with a loud-mouthed, not to mention hot-tempered, woman for the rest of my life." Haji replied, giving her a smug smile.

_Oooooh! The nerve of this idiot! But get a hold of yourself Saya! You shouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him see that you were irritated by his taunts. _She thought to herself. She simply forced a smile and said, "I'm glad we're thinking of the same thing." She turned her heels and left the room.

"Well, now aren't you a feisty little lioness dear princess." Haji muttered as he watched her retreating back disappear from view. "My stay here will certainly be interesting."

**

* * *

**

Being an only child, Saya was used to getting everything she wanted and more. But this time, her request had been refused. "No." King Joel told her firmly. "This is a promise that King Louis and I have kept for nearly ten years now and I have no intention of breaking it now. On the year that you turn eighteen, you will be marrying Prince Haji and that is final."

"I've said it before and I'll never get tired of saying it until I get what I want Father. There is absolutely no way that I will be marrying that man. I'd rather die than bear his name, what more his child!" Saya retorted angrily.

"Speaking of children, I'd like to have lots of grandchildren okay Saya dear?" said her Father who didn't seem to pay attention to what she was saying.

"There won't be any!" Saya shouted as she left the room looking really irritated.

**

* * *

**

**Yuki's notes:**

Forgive me if there aren't any romantic moments between them yet but I'll try to start making some or even just one in the third chapter…that's all for now. Thanks for reading my story…I hope you guys loved the second chapter as much as I did while working on it...


	3. Stubborn

**Stubborn**

"Father, would you please explain to me as to why Prince Haji is still here in the kingdom. I thought he only went here for a visit? But he's been here for about three days now." Saya asked her Father while they were having breakfast.

"King Louis, Queen Hana and I thought that it would be best if Haji will stay here for the time being so you two can get to know each other better." King Joel replied with a smile.

Saya nearly choked on her food after hearing what her father just said. "I'm sorry but I have no intentions of acquainting myself with Prince Haji for much longer, what more get to know him." She placed down her utensils and stood up from her seat. After making a small curtsy before her father and throwing a glare at Haji, she then left the dining hall.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal Your Highness." Haji said simply and bowed before he too, left after Saya.

**

* * *

**

Later that same day, as Saya was reading a book in her room, she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in." she said with her eyes not lifting from the page she was reading since she thought it was Kaori who had come to tell her of her scheduled activities for the rest of the day, so she simply waited for what she would say.

But a few minutes had passed and still she didn't hear anything from Kaori. Annoyed, she slammed her book shut and was about to ask her lady-in-waiting why she had not spoken yet when much to her surprise, the one who entered her room wasn't Kaori at all, but Prince Haji!

"What are you doing here in my room?" Saya asked angrily with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Finally you've acknowledged my presence here dear princess. I was getting tired of simply standing here by the door." Haji replied smugly.

"Answer my question! What are you doing here in my room?!!!" she shouted.

"To visit you of course."

"Well you're not welcome here so you can leave now."

"And what if I don't want to leave?"

"You don't have a choice." Saya said coldly and started to push him towards the door, but before she could even succeed doing so, Haji had managed to take control over the situation and before she knew it, he was now pushing her against the bed. "I said I don't want to leave." He hissed.

Saya tried to free herself from him but he was too heavy for her. "Let me go, this is an inappropriate position we're at Prince Haji." She told him in an icy but slightly shaking voice.

"No, I think it's far from being inappropriate since technically, you're my fiancée and in two years, my wife. So stuff like these is considered common for people in the same status as ours." He breathed against her neck making her quiver.

"Whoever said I'll become your wife? And besides, didn't we both agree already that we won't be getting married?" Saya was still trying to free herself from him but still, she did not succeed with her attempt.

"Maybe I changed my mind. After all, who could resist such a beautiful woman like you?" He replied and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He was about to kiss her next on the lips when Saya, finally snapping, managed to kick him off the bed. "Oww…what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his back.

"Don't you ever dare to do something like that again!" she shouted before hastily left the room, face red with anger.

"Geez..Why didn't anyone tell me that she could be that strong when angered?" Haji muttered as he helped himself off the floor

**

* * *

**

"Father, please, please cancel the engagement." Saya begged once again. "I promise you that as long as it's not Haji that I'm going to marry, you'll have the grandchildren that you so want to have!"

"No, that just won't do Saya." King Joel replied. "But would you tell me as to why you won't even give Prince Haji a chance? In the two years before your marriage, I'm sure that you'll get yourself to fall in love with your fiancé."

"Because I can't stand that man, he's conceited and selfish and a total egoist and rude!" Saya told her father.

"And how did you come up with that conclusion?" her father asked her, looking a bit surprised.

"Well. I-…i-it's really obvious, I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet father." She answered defensively.

"Saya, you're my one and only precious daughter and I've always given you everything that you wished for but just this once, I would like you to grant my wish which is that you'll give yourself a chance to fall in love with Prince Haji. Please Saya; I know your mother didn't tell you anything about the engagement before she died but it was one of her wishes to see you and Prince Haji get married." King Joel confessed.

"Mother…said that? You're not lying to me Father, are you?" Saya looked quite astonished by what she just heard.

"I never lied to you and I certainly won't start doing so now my dear." He said.

"I…I'll think about it." She said before leaving the room.

**

* * *

**

Saya twisted her index finger around the long blades of grass as she sat beneath a shady tree, hugging her knees as she did. She wondered what life would've been life for her if she wasn't born a princess. No royal pains like having to deal with irritating noblemen, no days filled with paperwork and visits to one place to another and she probably wouldn't be forced to get engaged to someone she didn't like. "That would've been better." She muttered under her breath as she drank in the nostalgic scene before her.

She hasn't been to the lake ever since her mother died and yet nothing seems to have changed. She inhaled deeply and blinked back some tears after remembering some memoirs from childhood. "This is the reason why I hate being all alone in places like these! I always end up crying." Saya was now pulling on a few blades of grass out of annoyance.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you alone so you won't cry again each time you remember something from the past." a calm, soothing voice said out of nowhere. Saya immediately recognized who said those words and she was about to take her leave when all of a sudden, he pulled on her arm firmly, but not tight enough to hurt her. "Hey, why are you leaving now?" he asked.

Saya did not answer his question but instead, came up with her own. "Why is it that you keep on following me wherever I go? First in the music room, then yesterday at the library and now this? Are you really that desperate Prince Haji?"

"Only in your dreams princess, and besides, it's not my fault that you always go to where I am headed, now is it?" Haji replied, his usual smug smile playing on his lips as his onyx eyes eyed Saya's annoyed expression.

"Oh, don't try to flatter yourself." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, since we're already here by the lake, why don't we make the most of it and take a little boat ride?" he pointed towards the group of boats tied to the wooden poles by the edge of the lake.

"Hnn… very well then but if you try to do something funny I swear I'll drop you off in the middle of the lake!" Saya's arms were crossed squarely over her chest as she refused to take Haji's hand while they walked towards the boats.

"What's the matter, aren't you enjoying yourself?" Haji asked Saya as he rowed the boat through the calm waters of the lake. They've been on that boat for nearly half an hour already but she hasn't spoken a word to him since they got on.

Saya stood up and turned her head to face him, her ruby eyes cold and piercing. "Look Prince Haji, you don't have to force yourself to be nice to me just for the sake of making your parents and my father happy because they think that there will be a marriage. And stop making fun of me with your little pathetic jokes, one more of those and I swear I'll--." But before she could even finish her sentence, the boat started to rock making Saya lose her balance. She almost fell into the lake if it wasn't for Haji who managed to pull her back.

"You scared me back there." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Th-thanks." Saya stammered, feeling a blush creep across her cheeks as she pulled away.

"Well, about what you were saying earlier, I'm not being nice to you just because of what our parents want. And the things I've said to you in your room this morning are all true." Haji said with his eyes downcast as he began to row the boat back towards the land.

Saya's eyes widened in shock but she didn't dare ask him any further. _I don't want to know more than what I wanted to find out. _She thought as she simply sat by the other end of the boat quietly.

Lady Luck didn't seem to be on their side that day because the moment that they got off the boat, it began to rain. Haji quickly took off his coat and pulled it over himself and Saya. "C'mon, let's find a place to shelter from the rain." He said and placed one arm over her shoulder as they ran.

**

* * *

**

**Yuki's Notes:**

It was pretty fun working on this chapter since Haji finally switched from being a jerk to being sweet! And yay! I, or should I say Haji, finally managed to make the really stubborn Saya blush! Kyaaa!!!

And before I forget, thanks to everyone who sent reviews and PMs in the past two chapters. It made me so happy to know that you guys loved/liked my current Blood+ fic. (smiles)

Well, that's all for now. Jaa minna-san!


	4. Expect the Unexpected

**Expect the Unexpected**

"Ah, it's a good thing we found this cave quickly. I don't think the storm would be stopping anytime soon." Haji attempted to lighten up the mood as he tended to the small fire that they had made using some firewood they found in the cave. Ever since they got there, Saya had not uttered a word; she simply sat down and leaned against the walls of the cave, hugging her knees quietly.

"Bah! I give up!" Haji muttered to himself in annoyance. Taking off his jacket, he took a seat beside Saya.

They kept on waiting and waiting for the storm to cease but their prayers had not been heard. He was about to fall asleep when he felt her head lean against his shoulder. "Haha, I knew you were secretly in love with me princess!" he laughed and lowered his head to look at her. But much to his surprise, it wasn't a sweet, lovey-dovey faced expression that Saya had. Instead, Saya was fast asleep and shivering. Placing his hand over her forehead, he found out that she has a fever. "Shoot! She's burning up! Argh! What should I do?"

Being a man of royal birth, Haji had never experienced doing things like taking care of sick people. There were always the royal house's nurses to do those things. _Hmm… Whenever I was having a fever…I do remember them making me change my clothes whenever I got all sweaty…so, since Saya's all soaked from the rain and her fever, it'd probably be best for her to have a change of clothes, or at least get warmed up… _Haji gulped hard. "H-her dr-dress?" Looking back at Saya who was still shaking from the cold air, he became red-faced at the mere thought of the situation he needs to be put into, but then if he doesn't do anything, Saya's condition might worsen.

"T-there's nothing wrong with what you're doing Haji. This is nothing perverted, you're just concerned about Saya's well being." He reassured himself as he shakily reached for the ribbons behind Saya's dress.

After about fifteen minutes or so of fumbling with the buttons, ribbons and frills, Haji was able to take the dress off Saya. "Women, I wonder how they manage to bear putting on and removing such hard to work on clothes!" he snorted out of curiosity as he hung Saya's clothing near the fire to dry it off. _Now, what can I use to warm her up? I read somewhere that one's own body heat is effective…_he turned his head to look at Saya who was now wearing only her undergarments. _She'll probably kill me once she wakes up but there's no other way! _He thought grimly as he unbuttoned his shirt and hung it next to Saya's dress.

Haji then sat down beside Saya and slowly lifted her off the ground and placed her on his lap. His arms encircling her small frame and pulling her as closely to share his as much of his body heat with her as possible. He could feel her skin burning against his but he didn't mind at all. The only thing on his mind right now was to do everything that he can to help Saya get better.

After a couple of hours, Saya's temperature had somehow returned back to normal and at the same time, the storm was finally over. Stirring from her sleep, Saya was absolutely embarrassed and shocked to find herself to be just in her undergarments while being locked within a sleeping and half-naked Haji's arms. Her attempts to free herself managed to wake Haji up. "How are you feeling Saya?" he asked.

"W-what have you done to me?" she stammered, face in a beet red color as she stood up and moved away from him. "I swear I'm going to have you imprisoned or better yet, executed for sexual assault and harassment!" she then started throwing every rock or pebble within her reach towards Haji.

"Wha-? H-hey, calm down, let me explain things!" Haji answered nervously as he tried to avoid whatever she threw at him. "Your dress was soaked from the rain so I took it off and hung it by the fire to dry. See? My coat and shirt are also hung next to it!" he pointed to the small pile of logs weakly burning and the make-shift clothesline there.

"I-if that's th-the case then why was I in your arms when I woke up?"

"You had a fever and you were shivering badly so I simply shared my body heat with you. Now, your dress is over there, you can go put it on."

"Okay, turn around and don't you dare peek at me while I change!"

"Heck, I've already seen you barely dressed!" he laughed.

"I SAID TURN AROUND AND DON'T PEEK!!!" a very angry Saya cracked her knuckles and sent Haji flying out of the cave with a single punch.

**

* * *

**

"Thank goodness you're both safe and sound." King Joel breathed a sigh of relief as Saya and Haji arrived in the castle. "I was worried that something bad might've happened to you two that are why you two haven't returned."

"I'm sorry for making you worry father, we got caught in the storm so Prince Haji and I temporarily took shelter in a cave we found near the lake." Saya replied.

"I see. Well, you must both be exhausted. I'll just have the maids bring you dinner to your rooms." King Joel told them.

"Thank you Father." Saya kissed her father on the cheek and simply frowned and stuck her tongue out at Haji before she hurriedly retreated to her bedroom.

"Prince Haji, my daughter's a bit cold, stubborn and rather bold with her words whenever she's talking to you or with you, but just give her some more times and I'm sure she'll gradually warm up to you." He said, turning to Haji. "And just between you and me, Saya loves pink roses and strawberries." He added with a wink

"Ah! Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you for the advice." With a bow, Haji then took his leave.

**

* * *

**

"Ooooh! He really gets on my nerves! He's annoying and rude and he always teases me like I'm some child!" Saya was furious as she walked back and forth her bed. What had happened the day before was still fresh and vivid in her mind. "If only cousin Ryouichi was here then I'm sure he can help me get rid of that stupid jerk of a prince!"

"Someone said my name?" replied a young man sitting casually by the open window. He had shiny, shoulder length sable hair pulled back into a ponytail with just a few loose strands sticking out in front. His eyes were like the ones Saya had, bright ruby-red, and his skin, a bit paler than hers.

"Cousin Ryouichi!" She cried out happily and flung her arms around him. "I'd say you've gotten much prettier since we've last met."

"Handsome dear Saya, I am handsome!" he corrected her sternly as he straightened out his coat and tie that got ruffled a bit. Ryouichi was older by Saya by roughly three months and they were like siblings in closeness both in their relationship and their appearances. One who has met them for the first time would have easily mistaken them to be twins especially when they were young.

"Whatever, at least I didn't call you by your other name." she said, flashing him a mischievous smile. "Anyway, how come you've climbed all your way up to the third floor? You could've used the front door for goodness sake!"

"Tch. If I did, my attendants would have grabbed me by the collar and force me to wear those kind of stuff that mother dear insisted me to wear before meeting you and Uncle Joel." he answered thickly before plopping himself onto the couch. "And earlier, I heard you rambling about some guy who's irritating you, care to name him?"

"Yes, the name of that dear man is Haji, Prince of Armador." Saya rolled her eyes as she sat next to Prince Ryouichi. "And guess what? Dear father and his best friend, King Louis, a.k.a. Haji's old man, had arranged for poor lil' me and that twit Haji to get married when I turn eighteen."

"Seriously?! That Prince Haji?!!!" Ryouichi began laughing aloud.

"This is no laughing matter Aiko! I'm serious! I'd rather die than marry that conceited, arrogant jerk!" Saya hit him with a harisen.

"Hmf, you didn't have to go _that_ far as to call me by _that_ cursed name! The Harisen was enough to have kept me quiet!" Ryouichi shot her a glare.

"So, will you help me out or not?"

"Sure, sure. We could either have him guillotined or skinned alive using one of my prized antique katanas, or beat him up with a nailed club, or we could kidnap him and throw him down the rapids of river Guildor…. Which method do you prefer? Or do you have better ideas?" he inquired, eyes twinkling mischievously at the thought of blood, gore and torture.

Again, Saya hit him with the harisen, but this time, twice as hard as her first hit. "You fool! That'd caused a war between Miriador and Armador and your country, Guildor, included! I want something that would be the cause of him not wanting to agree to the arranged marriage thing."

"So he wants to marry you?"

"Well we did agree to just pretend to agree then break things off halfway then lately he said he's starting to want to marry me but that's probably just him trying to piss me off."

"Probably…or maybe he has fallen for you." Ryouichi teased her, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, shut up will you? Or would you rather have me address you by that title?" Saya hissed.

"Please! I'll shut up! Really! And I'll do whatever you want so just please don't say that cursed word!" Ryouichi cried out.

"Very well, what are your ideas to help me break off the engagement?" Saya asked.

"Hmm.. Since my theory is that Prince Haji harbors some feelings of affection towards you, I deem that the best way for now is to show uncle and Prince Haji that you are interested in some other man of royal or noble birth."

"And where could I find someone like that? I mean, Prince Kai is my best friend and big brother figure. He's also engaged to Lady Mao von Schlitz, the daughter of the Count of Saxonburg state. Then there's another good friend of mine, Lord Karman, but then, he's also betrothed to Lady Irene of Francia. Dear Prince Moses is also a big no-no, we're first cousins twice removed at Father's side of the family. The son of the King of Astoria, Carl Beaumont, is beyond creepy and I've heard he's pretty sadistic and crazy too so he's waaay off the list."

"Eh? You've mentioned almost all of the names I was going to suggest!"

"Oops. Don't you know anyone who's handsome, sweet, gentlemanly and single, of course."

"In fact I do, dear Saya. My best mate from the Guildor academy, Solomon. Back in our school days, he was the most sought after bachelor. Known for being an exceptional swordsman and a gentleman who never seems to run out of sweet speeches and praises for the ladies, he's also the first in line heir to the throne of Heliodor."

"Hey, if he's of royal birth, and a prince at that, how come I don't know him?"

"During the fourteenth day of February and the eighth day of October, each and every year, someone sends you a large bouquet of red roses and a box of an elegant jewelry right?" Ryouichi asked her.

"Yes, though it's always simply signed 'Anonymous'" Saya replied looking rather confused by her cousin's questions.

"Oh god, I didn't know Solomon was that cheesy when it comes to love!" he laughed.

"Wait, Does he know about you-know-what?"

"Of course, we've been mates since elementary days. Took the daylights out of him when he first saw me revert, but then, he's also been able to use it several times against me. Like making me dress in drag and have me pretend to be his girlfriend or fiancée whenever he has some ball or party to attend to."

"That is not drag cousin dear, 'tis reality."

"Do you need my help or not?"

"Do you want me to reveal your secret or not?"

"Fine! I'll stop!" both of them, unexpectedly, said the exact same thing.

Stifling a giggle, Saya took her cousin's arm, "Come now Ryo, your servants and mine must be worried sick looking all over the castle grounds for their missing prince."

"hahaha, I guess you're right! And I can't wait to see Uncle Joel and your beloved fiancé."

"Ohh, he won't be my fiancé soon. I'm sure I'll be able to get rid of the whole engagement stuff before they even start planning my seventeenth birthday."

"Really? I'd like to see you try and triumph on this one because I think Uncle Joel is dead serious on having you marry Prince Haji."

"I've always gotten what I wanted and I still will this time." Saya answered him with a confident smile as they left the room.**

* * *

**

**Yuki's notes:**

I've put much more time and care than I usually did with the first three chapters of 'engaged' because of the following reasons:

1.)The OC character, Prince Ryouichi, was someone that I had based from my best chap (also named Ryouichi) since sixth grade.

2.)I tried to imply a bit passionate citrus content but I'm not sure if it worked well. You tell me. haha.

3.)This is the chapter where I introduced/mentioned some of the characters in the future chapters, who will/might play an important role in the upcoming events.

I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I did working on it. Hahaha. Reviews and PMs are my inspiration and creativity meter booster so just keep on sending 'em! XD

"**ONLY PEOPLE WHO COME UP WITH THEIR OWN IDEAS AND STORIES DESERVE TO BE CALLED A WRITER. THOSE WHO STEAL IDEAS AND PLOTS FROM AUTHORS AND TRY TO PASS THEM OFF AS THEIR OWN ARE NOT WRITERS BUT THIEVES."**


	5. No one else but me

**No one else but me**

"Are you sure about continuing the plan? I mean, I doubt it that Uncle Joel would approve of you mingling, what more inviting an eligible bachelor over to your kingdom when you are clearly showing signs that you do not wish to marry Prince Haji." Ryouichi told his cousin as they were nearing the throne room. "Uncle is a smart man, he'll surely see through your plans."

"Correction my dear, it is OUR plan. You were the one who suggested it in the first place." Saya snapped at him. "And Ryo, father always grants my wishes, so I'm sure we can easily gain permission to invite Prince Solomon."

"Is that so? Well, if he doesn't agree with the plan, I want you to kiss your beloved fiancé Prince Haji."

"Beloved my foot! But hey, I take your dare. If Father does agree with my request, I want you to wear one of my gowns and if he doesn't, I'll kiss that stupid prince for you!" Saya said with a triumphant smile and extended out her hand.

"It's a deal then." Ryouichi grinned back and clasped Saya's hand.

"I could already see you wearing a lovely pink gown!" She teased Ryouichi as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"And I can already see my beloved cousin making out with the love of her life!" came the reply.

"And may I know who this love of the life of Princess Saya is?" said a rather irritated voice.

"It's." Ryouichi began but was quickly silenced by Saya's hands that were quick to cover his mouth. She then asked for her cousin to leave since she feels that there is an upcoming heated discussion that Ryouichi shouldn't be involved in.

"It's none of your business Prince Haji!" Saya answered.

"I believe it is part of my business considering you are my fiancée." Haji rebuffed, his onyx eyes fixed on Saya's ruby ones. "I don't want other people to think that my fiancée is in love with another man when she is about to be marry me!"

"Quit the drama! Who ever said I'll be marrying an arrogant, good for nothing jerk like you? And besides, I'm not in love with anyone and I certainly am not interested in romance at this time!" With that, Saya turned her heels and was about to leave when she felt a hand grab her wrist. "What is it now?" she asked angrily.

"Listen Princess Saya, I want to marry you not to gain more power or just for the sake of uniting our kingdoms and most definitely not to just appease my father's and King Joel's wishes but because I have been secretly in love with you since we were children so please, give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me." His eyes clearly showed his sincerity as he finally confessed his feelings for her straight out.

"Yeah cousin Saya, I think that princely bloke's sincere about his feelings for you so why don't you give him a chance?" Ryouichi chirped in, his head peering out from a large vase a few meters away from the couple.

"I..What are you doing here Ryo?! Didn't I tell you to go ahead the throne room? I said I'd be following soon as soon as I'm done here!" a red-faced Saya faced her nosy cousin.

"You guys were having a very interesting discussion…I couldn't help but wait and see what'll be happening." Ryouichi replied with a sly smile.

"Erm, pardon me but who is this gentleman here with you?" Haji asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Prince Ryouichi, Saya's cousin and protector. I believe you're Prince Haji, first son of King Louis of Armador Kingdom." Ryouichi extended out his hand.

"I see, well it's a pleasure to meet you Prince Ryouichi." Haji replied and shook his hand.

"So, are you going to give him a chance or not?" Ryouichi again asked his fuming cousin who seemed to be muttering some curses in an ancient language under her breath.

"No, I'd rather give a frog a chance!" Saya scoffed at Haji and walked away.

"She's really stubborn but she's a nice girl." Ryouichi whispered to Haji.

"So I've heard. But I want to win her heart and marry her because she also feels the same way, not just because of the arranged marriage."

"It'll be quite a challenge and a rough chase."

"But she's worth it." Haji said, smiling to himself.

**

* * *

**

"HE IS THE MOST ANNOYING GUY I HAVE EVER MET!" Saya screamed at the top of her lungs as soon as she slammed the door shut, practically breaking it due to the strong force she applied when slamming it. "I have been secretly in love with you since we were children so please, give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me." She repeated his last lines in an exaggerated tone with added movements.

"Does he really think he can sweep me off my feet with such a lame and cheesy line?" she said to herself as she went forth to open one of her walk-in closets. Her eyes roamed the area for a while until she finally found her cello. _I'm glad I had this moved here instead of the music room, or else he might've disturbed me again back there! _She thought as she carried the cello case in her arms. Playing the cello was one of the few things that can calm her down whenever she's upset or stressed.

Carefully lifting the cello from where its case, Saya placed the endpin on the floor and positioned the cello in between her knees and the upper bout against her chest as she sat down on a comfortable chair. With her left hand on the neck and her right hand gripping the pernambuco bow, she began to play some parts of the several requiems that were performed on the day her mother was buried.

"Libera me, Domine, de morte æterna, in die illa tremenda, quando coeli movendi sunt et terra, dum veneris iudicare sæculum per ignem." She began to sing. "Tremens factus sum ego et timeo, dum discussio venerit atque ventura ira. Dies illa, dies iræ, calamitatis, et miseriæ, dies magna et amara valde. Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis."

(Deliver me, O Lord, from eternal death on that fearful day, when the heavens and the earth are moved, when you will come to judge the world with fire. I am made to tremble and I fear, because of the judgment that will come, and also the coming wrath. That day, day of wrath, calamity, and misery, day of great and exceeding bitterness. Grant them eternal rest, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them.)

The sad melody then changed as she began to play and sing another requiem piece.

"In paradisum deducant te Angeli;.in tuo adventu suscipiant te martyres, et perducant te in civitatem sanctam Ierusalem. Chorus angelorum te suscipiat, et cum Lazaro quondam paupere æternam habeas requiem."

(May angels lead you into Paradise; may the martyrs receive you at your coming and lead you to the holy city of Jerusalem. May a choir of angels receive you, and with Lazarus, who once was poor, may you have eternal rest.)

"I miss you so much Mother." she whispered sadly as tears streamed down her eyes after she finished playing the cello and singing the requiems.

A few moments later, she heard a soft knocking at her door. Not bothering to wipe her tears away, she merely shouted a weak 'come in' to whoever was at the door.

"So you've played and sang that requiem again. The last time I heard you perform those pieces was on the first anniversary of Queen Nadeshiko's death. And after performing it, you also ended up crying like this." Said the man who had entered her room.

His voice was calm and soothing to Saya's melancholy-filled heart. She was curious to see who it was but she didn't want him to see her tear-streaked face. Instead, she simply continued to stay still on the couch from where sat. Tears still streaming and hands shaking slightly as she quietly cried her heart out.

"You don't have to cry alone anymore Princess Saya. I'm here for you, and I will never leave your side." He whispered softly to her ear as he gently wrapped his arms around her small shoulders.

With this sudden contact with the mysterious stranger, Saya lifted her head to see who her comforter was at her time of grief and longing. "P-prince H-Haji?" she stammered and quickly pulled away from the warmth of his embrace. "I, I'm so sorry.. I never should've allowed that to happen." She could feel her cheeks turn red from embarrassment as she bowed her head to apologize.

"Why are you apologizing when you haven't done anything wrong?" he asked, lifting her chin up gently so he can look at her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"Don't be. I told you, you have done nothing that had offended or hurt me in anyway." Haji assured her and gently wiped her tears away. "Princess Saya, you don't have to act so strong and tough all the time, if you want to cry then do so as you please. Everyone has their share of times when they feel sorrow and grief. But if you do not wish for others to see your tears, then at least, please allow me to do so. I want to be your strength when you are weak. I want to be your protector whenever you are vulnerable to the world. Please." He knelt on one knee and took one of her hands in his before placing a kiss upon it.

"Thank you Prince Haji." Saya answered softly and motioned for him to stand. "But what can I do for you in return?"

Without another word, he leaned forth to capture her lips. He was expecting for her to slap him or push him away, but instead, he was surprised to find her returning the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer, practically lifting her off the floor.

Slowly, he nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for more access to her mouth. And with a soft moan, she gave in to his request. Their tongues flicked against each other, wanting to taste and explore the most of each other's cavern.

"You taste like strawberries." Haji said when they finally broke apart for some air.

"Is it a bad thing?" Saya asked with a small pout playing on her lips.

"No, I actually like strawberries very much." He replied as he played with her hair as she leaned on his shoulder.

"You know Prince Haji…that was my first kiss." Saya confessed, an innocent blush gracing her pale cheeks as she touched her lips with the tips of her fingers.

"Mine too." He replied. "Are you disappointed that I was your first?"

"No. 'cause you made it feel so light and wonderful, almost magical." She whispered.

With a smile, Haji placed another kiss upon her lips. "I had claimed your first and your second, and I want no one else to touch these lips besides me."

"The same with these." Saya in turn, gave him another peck.

* * *

**Yuki's notes:**

I'm sorry if it took me quite some time to update. I've been quite busy at school and all so I didn't have much time to brainstorm. And I'm sorry if the kissing scene wasn't good. I still suck at writing such scenes and I get nosebleeds when writing 'em too. (laughs)

Anyway, regarding the story….they kissed! They finally kissed! Kyaaaaa! Does this mean that we have no more need to introduce Solomon to the storyline? Maybe…who knows? I do…hehe...I've finished making the draft outline of the possible events that might happen in the upcoming chapters. (This is only for Engaged! Actually, this is the first time i've attempted to do such a thing----outlining what will happen the future chapters----hahaha) Though the reviews and new ideas might change my plans. hahaha

Please read and review. Thank you guys!, especially to those who even read my notes at the end of each chapter (smile.)


	6. New Rivals, Revelations and Roses

**New Rivals, Revelations and Roses**

The next day, Saya woke up with a terrible throbbing pain on her temples. Raising her hand to massage them gently, she tried to remember what had happened the day before that had put her into that state of being.

She looked around her room; there wasn't a glass or a bottle of wine so her headache couldn't have been because of alcohol. She couldn't have possibly bumped her head on something either for her face was clear of any bruises.

Finally her eyes landed on a black coat lying at the foot of her bed. It was still a bit damp and smelled of salt, of tears. _I must've cried on this last night that's why I have this headache._ She thought, picking up the garment. _But how did I end up crying on a man's coat? How did it end up here in my room? _But before her mind could think any further, there came a soft knocking at her door.

Panicking that someone might have the wrong idea of finding a man's coat on her bedroom, Saya quickly stuffed the clothing under the covers of her bed. "Come in." she said and wrapped a robe around her cotton nightgown.

"Good Morning Milady." Kaori bowed low before Saya. "I apologize for disturbing you so early in the morning but your father wishes for you to join them, His Majesty the King and the two Princes in the dining hall for breakfast."

"Do I really have to eat there? Can't I just eat here like I always do?" Saya scoffed. She had hated the idea of eating breakfast at the dining hall since Haji came. In fact, if only her father would allow it, she'd have all her meals brought to her room and so she'd have no reason to ever go out.

"I'm sorry Princess, but the King said that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Your attendance for breakfast is a must." Came the apologetic reply.

"Hnn…very well then, please prepare my bath now. I think vanilla and roses would be a lovely scent." Saya fell back to the bed and went back to massaging her temples which had begun to throb again at the thought of seeing the arrogant Armadorian prince over breakfast.

"Yes Princess." With a bow, Kaori then left to prepare Saya's morning bath.

After having a nice, warm bath, Saya went through the several new gowns that her father had bought for her as presents during his short business trip to Francia. _These gowns so screams Francian women's style. I wonder if father chose these clothes himself or did he have someone to help him buy such beautiful clothes? _She mused as she picked out a lovely black satin gown. The neckline of her Chemisette was decorated with lines of lace; Her sleeves, which were pagoda ones, were worn over elbow-length ruffles of lace Engageantes and the full length skirt was assembled in several panels as to not make her waist look bulky. For additional flair, elaborate Passementeriewas added to the gown.

"Does this dress make me look fat Kaori?" Saya asked worriedly as she sat on the cushion before her vanity as Kaori attended to her hair.

"Not at all Princess, it actually looks lovely on you." Kaori replied. She was putting a Chenille bonnet decorated with pearls on Saya's hair.

"Thank you Kaori. You always know the right words to make me smile." She said, lips curving into a small smile as she stood up.

"I say nothing but the truth milady." Kaori bowed before her mistress.

"I'll be off now then." Saya gave her a little wave before she left her bedroom.

She hadn't walked that far when she saw Prince Haji approaching her at the end of the hallway. The smile quickly faded off her face and was replaced by a frown.

"You look lovely this morning Saya. Had a pleasant dream last night?" Haji, who didn't seem to have noticed her frowning, greeted her with a small kiss on the lips. Much to his surprise, she shoved him back and a sharp slap crossed his face. "What was that for?" he asked, feeling a stinging feeling slowly grace his left cheek.

"Kissing a woman without her permission and addressing a lady, no, make that a princess without her title! Surely King Louis and Queen Hana must've taught you manners and proper etiquette but right now, there isn't even the slightest trace of it!" Saya told him angrily.

"But yesterday I thought we had this all sorted out! I thought you felt the same when you returned those kisses with much affection!" he was taken aback by what was happening.

"Kisses? Affection? Surely you must have been dreaming Prince Haji! I would never love, what more kiss a jerk like you!" she blurted out, voice thick with disgust, anger and annoyance. "I'll repeat myself again if you still haven't quite understood the situation! I absolutely loathe you and there is no way that I would be marrying you even if it means having to take my own life!" With that, she left a stunned Haji standing in the middle of the hallway and proceeded to getting to the dining hall in time for breakfast.

"You seem rather disturbed today my dear daughter, did you have a nightmare last night?" King Joel asked his daughter.

"Not at all father, in fact, I had a rather pleasant dream." Saya replied with a smile. "Hmm, Say father, I'd like to invite Prince Solomon."

Ryouichi almost choked on the apple he was eating and Haji spilled his orange juice all over his coat and shirt. "Prince Solomon?" the two men blurted out at almost the exact same time.

"Yes, Prince Solomon of the Heliodor Kingdom." Saya said to them in a matter-of-factly voice. "So Father, will you please send word of invitation to Heliodor Kingdom?"

"I suppose there it's alright but surely Prince Solomon would be attending your birthday ball. Can't you just wait until then?" King Joel answered, slightly swirling the contents of the goblet in his hand.

"But I really want to invite him over Father! Pretty please?" Saya made her trademark pout and sad eyes.

"Oh no, not that pout." Ryouichi mumbled to himself, slapping his hand to his forehead.

"Hmm….very well then my dear Princess. I'll be sending a messenger to Heliodor in an hour. And—." Before King Joel could finish what he was saying, Saya hugged her father and raving away quickly. "OHMY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FATHER! I'LL BE OFF TO TELL THE SERVANTS TO PREPARE HIS BED CHAMBERS THEN!"

"A dress. I'll be in drag. A dress…." A dumbfounded Ryouichi kept muttering the same words to himself, his eyes staring into space.

* * *

The following day, one of Prince Ryouichi's worse nightmares is about to come true all thanks to Princess Saya. "Sit still while they're curling your hair!" Saya snapped at her cousin and hit him hard with a harisen.

"Tch. Why do I need to have my hair curled and all this yucky make-up dumped on my face?" Ryouichi grumbled as the maids removed the curlers from the ends of his shoulder-length tresses.

"Because, my dear cousin, a pretty lady must make herself even more pretty when wearing such a lovely gown." She replied in a matter-of-factly voice. Motioning for the servants to leave, Saya stood behind Ryouichi and placed her hands over his shoulders. "Why can't you just accept the truth that you were born a lady?"

"Oh, don't you dare call me a lady! I'm just forced into looking like a drag queen right now!" He scowled, brows crossed into a terrible frown as he looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror before him. "I can't see my usual handsome normal self!"

Saya shook her head and simply took Ryouichi's hand. "C'mon, they're probably waiting for us in the main hall." She said, and began dragging Ryouichi off the chair since he refused to budge an inch.

"You're so cruel Saya! How can you do this to your beloved cousin?"

"Tee-hee. You made a bet and I won it fair and square. Now I'm just doing what I have the right to do."

"Wait, don't you care about how Prince Haji feels about all of this? I mean I thought you guys were like totally making out yesterday? He told me a bit about it after dinner. So I' was pretty sure you've both fallen for each other and that the wedding might take place sooner than what was planned."

"Me? Kissing that arrogant buffoon? I'd rather pucker up with a bullfrog!" Saya retorted angrily. "These lips are meant for the one and only man I'll ever love and spend the rest of my life with! And that man certainly isn't nor will be Prince Haji!"

"Alright, alright, I get it now." Ryouichi said, giving up on the argument about his cousin and her fiancé.

Inhaling deeply, Saya turned to the large ancient oak wood doors that were only a few meters now from where they were standing. "Okay, we're here now. You better walk properly and act like a lady while you're in those clothes okay cousin dear?"

"How can I walk properly with this corset practically restraining me from breathing properly and these shoes are killing my poor, poor feet!" Ryouichi groaned. "And besides, how do you expect me to act like a lady when I was born a gentleman!!!"

"I don't want to hear such words for a lady of royal birth!" Saya hit him with her harisen, which always seems to appear out of nowhere, and then glared at him. "Now, behave yourself or you shall face the consequences of your actions."

"Yes, cousin dear." Ryouichi sighed, defeated once again.

The two soldiers guarding the door immediately opened them as soon as they saw Saya and Ryouichi walking towards it.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. We apologize for having arrived late." Saya greeted with a smile and motioned for Ryouichi to curtsy along with her.

"A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early. Or rather, Future Queens in your cases." King Joel told the two.

Still smiling, Saya then turned to the man sitting on King Joel's left-hand side. He was even more handsome than she had expected after hearing Ryouichi's stories. Prince Solomon had short, wavy blonde hair that framed his face perfectly, his blue eyes were kind and warm and he had a wonderful, charming smile that could make any girl faint. _No wonder he was popular. _She thought to herself.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the future king of Heliodor." Saya curtsied.

"No, the pleasure is all mine, Princess Saya." Solomon took her hand and placed a soft kiss upon it. _Wow. Now this is how a real gentleman should treat a lady. _She mused and turned to look at Haji who was fuming with jealousy.

"Now, I'm sure you know my cousin so there's no need for introductions right?" Saya grinned at Ryouichi who was hiding behind one of the velvet curtains of the throne room but his ahoge was clearly showing. "cousin dear, there's no point in hiding if we can see your ahoge sticking out! Now come here and greet your best friend properly." She said in a motherly and yet sort of commanding voice.

Fearing Saya's wrath, he was forced to obey and come out from the curtains. "Long time no see dude." Ryouichi greeted and raised his hand to meet Solomon's and do their unique, friendship high five thing.

"Greet him like how a lady should Ryouichi!" Saya snapped at him and hit him with her harisen.

"Wait, that's Ryouichi? How come he's dressed up like a girl?" Haji interrupted them.

"Huh? Didn't you know that Ryouichi's a girl?" Saya looked at him. Haji simply shook his head.

"Well, it's not really that surprising that Prince Haji didn't know. After all, Ryouichi, or should I say, Princess Aiko of the Guildor Kingdom has been cross-dressing since we were like five years old." Saya explained. "That's why no one outside the royal families of Miriador and Guildor knows of Ryouichi's real gender. Hmm..but Prince Solomon is an exception, maybe cause they're best friends. How did you take it when you found out Prince Solomon?"

"It was a big shock at first but it was fun having a friend who loves going drag." Solomon chuckled.

"I see. Now that certainly will be a big shock to the rest of the kingdoms once they find out." Haji laughed as well.

"It's not drag blondie boy! I'm just a man stuck in a girl's body!" Ryouichi started to pinch Solomon's cheek mercilessly.

"Stop being childish Aiko." Saya hit him again with the harisen. Then, turning to Prince Solomon, she asked him. "Would you like to have a tour of the castle Prince Solomon?"

"That'd be great Princess Saya, thank you." Came his reply.

"Finally I can change clothes!" Ryouichi breathed deeply before leaving the room after Saya and Solomon.

"Shoot! I forgot that I have an appointment with the ambassador of Astoria in ten minutes!" Haji exclaimed then quickly exited the room as well.

"Eh? They forgot all about me!" King Joel slumped down in his throne.

* * *

"For the last and my favorite part of the little castle tour, this is the garden." Saya made a little twirl. "I spend a lot of my spare time here because it relaxes me a lot. I really love roses too so thank you for those beautiful bouquets that you've been sending me each year Prince Solomon."

"Wha? H-how did you know it was from me?" Solomon's face turned beet red.

"Ryouichi told me, silly." She giggled. "But really, thank you."

"I-I'm glad you like them." Solomon answered, still blushing and stammering nervously.

* * *

**Yuki's Notes:**

Before I begin my usual babbles, I'd like to apologize to everyone because I always take too long to reply. It's just that I'm always drowning in school work and research stuff and because I can be pretty lazy most of the time. It doesn't help much that I have a lot of stories to update and forums to check up on. (sob)

Anyway, not much interesting stuff happened in this chapter but I swear I'll make it up to you guys in the next ones! You see, the main purposes of this chapter were to: 1st: have King Joel approve of Saya's request to invite Solomon to the kingdom. 2nd: to give Ryouichi's penalty for losing the bet (see chapter five if you don't remember the bet). 3rd: the introduction of Solomon to the story. 4th: to make Haji more jealous. I'm evil. I know. haha

Thanks to everyone who read this. Please let me know what you think of it.

I will update as soon as I can, I swear.(sniffies)


	7. Jealous

**Jealous**

Saya sat in the middle of her spacious bed, staring at the two objects that lay before her. The first one was a parcel that revealed a lovely white gown adorned with fine pearls and lace, and the other, was a large bouquet of freshly-picked red roses. Both presents were delivered to her room before she had breakfast and neither of the two contained any note or card.

Extending her hand slightly, she reached for one rose and removed it from the rest. _This is my favorite rose specie that can only be found in the Northern Mountains…why would someone go through so much trouble of getting such roses then have it sent here without even adding a note saying who it was from?_ She thought, as her fingertips gently touched the vibrant, blood red petals which are still slightly damp with the morning dew.

"Excuse me Princess Saya; your bath is ready now." Kaori said and bowed.

"Thank you Kaori, but before you leave, wasn't there really any card or note attached to these presents? It might've been just dropped or misplaced." Saya asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but there really wasn't any note or card that came with the gifts when they were delivered to the castle." Came the reply.

"I see, very well then, you may take your leave Kaori."

"Thank you my lady." With another bow, Kaori then left the room.

Walking into her bathroom, Saya closed the doors and locked it properly before taking off her ankle-length, frilly nightgown and her undergarments. "It was a sweet and yet annoying gesture." She muttered as she stepped into the large, soapy, slightly pink-hued, and suds-filled tub.

As usual, she took nearly an hour in the bathroom to finish her bath. But Saya was never fussy or rather, never interested in the long and tedious beauty regimens that normally preoccupies girls her age and older, the reason why she takes too long is because either she falls asleep in the bath or she feels so relaxed that she forgets the time.

_That was a lovely bath. I simply adore the smell of roses and sandalwood with just the slightest hint of jasmines. _Saya thought happily as she put on some fresh undergarments. Skipping the corset and hastily putting on her petticoat, a she proceeded to wear the white gown that was given by that anonymous sender.

"It..fits perfectly.." She breathed softly as she stared back at her reflection in the full-length mirror whose frames were made of jade. _Whoever it was, probably investigated on my measurements…or maybe it was just a coincidence. _"But the color, lovely as it is, it makes me look like a bride! And to look like a bride, reminds me of having the possibility of becoming his bride! Good grief, I'd rather enter the convent if I wasn't the only heir to the throne!"

Picking up her gown, she left her room and made her way to the ball room where her father awaits.

"Ah! Saya dear, come over here and have a look at these lovely designs you can choose from for the gown you'll be wearing for the engagement ball." King Joel called out to her as soon as she stepped into the room.

"I never expected that it would be my father who will be helping me pick the gown I will be wearing for my engagement ball." Saya giggled softly as she plopped down gracefully on the chair next to her father's.

"If dear Nadeshiko was still here, your mother would've been here in my place today to help you choose or she would've made a gown for you with her own hands." Came the reply. "And also, even if you can decide by yourself with which gown you'd prefer to have for the ball, I know full well that you'll run away from the seamstress and designers since you are still against the impending marriage between you and the Armadorian Prince."

"You've read right through me Father, do you possess some kind of super human powers?" Saya looked at him suspiciously. "Or have you been sending spies to keep an eye on me?"

"No spies my dear. Let's just say it's a Father's intuition."

"Bah! I've never heard of that. There's no such stuff except for Mother's intuition."

King Joel laughed. "Well a father's intuition does exist. It's just not very popular. Anyway, have you found anything that you fancy?"

"Must I really marry that man father? I mean, promises can be broken can't they? And how can you let your beloved only daughter to marry someone that she doesn't love?" Saya placed down the scrolls she was holding and turned to face her father.

"Promises are meant to be kept dear child. And I have chosen Prince Haji to be your husband, not because of political reasons but because I know that he is a man that will love you and care for you. Also, he's one of the few people who can handle you during your occasional nasty temper outbursts." King Joel explained.

"Is that so?" Saya said with gritted teeth. She was trying her very best to remain and sound calm.

"Yes my child, and that means that you and Prince Haji should be spending more time to get to know each other. If we find out you two have been avoiding each other, drastic punishments shall be well given." Her father told her sternly. "For the mean time, that dress looks quite lovely. Would you like to try it on?" he pointed to the gown on the mannequin beside her.

"Alright father." She answered softly. _Avoid him or not, there's no way in hell I'm gonna be falling in love with that monkey boy Haji! _Saya then asked one of the servants to help her take the gown off the mannequin so she can try it on.

"I'll just take a few minutes to change, father. Please have cousin Ryouichi called so I can ask for her opinion about the gown as well."

"Okay, just take your time Saya."

Ten minutes later, she emerged from the fitting room. The gown was a strapless cherry blossom-pink gown with a figure-hugging bodice and a floor-length puffy skirt. White Pearls were embroidered to the gown in large flower patterns. Covering her hands were a pair of silk white gloves that reached up to her elbows.

"Errm, does it look alright?" Saya asked, shifting uncomfortably. It wasn't that she wasn't used to wearing gowns and dress because she wears them every single day. But rather, the idea of looking for something to wear to an engagement ball, HER own engagement ball to be exact, an event that she is very much against, made her quite uncomfortable.

"You look wonderful Saya, don't you think so too Uncle Joel?" Ryouichi grinned excitedly.

"Indeed." King Joel seconded his niece's comment. "You remind me of your mother during our engagement ball."

"Oh, how old was Mother and how old were you when you got married by the way?"

"I proposed to her when she was 16, I was 18 at that time. Then we were bound by matrimony three months after that." Came her father's reply.

"Whoa! So young!" Ryouichi gasped.

"Among descendants of royal or noble birth, it is neither surprising nor uncommon to marry when one has reached 16 years of age unlike the common folk who usually marries in their middle or late twenties." King Joel explained briefly. "Anyway, what do you think of her gown Prince Haji?"

"What's he doing here?!" Saya scoffed at her father.

"He is your fiancé; so naturally, I had him called for as well." King Joel said to her before turning to Prince Haji. "Your opinion, m'boy?"

"Ah, s-she looks l-lovely." Prince Haji mouthed, his face slightly flushed from embarrassment.

"Hey Uncle, could you help me with some stuff? It's real urgent!" Ryouichi pulled on her uncle's hand.

"Yes, but after—."

Before King Joel could even finish replying, Ryouichi already had themselves and the servants out of the room.

"Damn that Ryouichi, she's gonna get it good later." Saya growled angrily, fists clenched. She then turned to Haji but was clearly avoiding his eyes as she spoke, "I apologize in place of Father for having taken up your time, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go change for I have some important matters to attend to."

"Important matters? Or are you off to see that blondie prince from Heliodor?!" Haji grabbed her wrist.

"If I am, it's none of your business." Saya retorted. "Now, will you please release my wrist?"

"It is my business too, since you are my fiancée." He said angrily. "I will not have my fiancée flirting with other men!"

"So you're jealous?" Saya spat. "Or maybe you're just worried about loosing face to your father and to the five kingdoms? I—." And that was when he crashed his lips against hers, silencing her. She tried to break free from his arms that had her trapped but he only pulled her closer. Slowly, Saya's defenses finally crumbled down and she gave in and kissed him back. Her arms found their way around his neck and this time, she was the one who pulled him closer.

Smiling triumphantly against her lips, he lifted her off her feet and carried her over to the couch whilst still not breaking off the kiss. She gasped softly when she hit the mattress of the couch, and Haji took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Both of them being stubborn and rather arrogant, fought for dominance. Their tongues flickered against each other repeatedly, both hungry and wanting for more of each other.

When at last, they broke apart for some air, Haji helped Saya sit up. "I hope you don't forget about this kiss unlike the last time."

"I forgot?" Saya asked. Her face was still red with blush.

"Yes, you were crying before we kissed. Then the next day, you have completely forgotten about the kisses we've shared." Haji replied, looking rather disappointed.

"I'm sorry; I tend to forget about things that happen to me after I've played certain requiems. I must've been playing them on my cello when you came." Saya cooed apologetically as she snuggled against him.

"I understand." He said and rested his chin on her head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Just promise me that you'll never spend time alone with only that Prince Solomon accompanying you?"

"Hmm…I'll think about it."

"What?! I thought we--."

"Just kidding." Saya giggled and pinched his cheeks. "You shouldn't be jealous of anyone my dear Prince Haji."

"So does that mean you love me?" Haji asked, softly brushing his nose against hers.

"I didn't say that now did I?" Saya glared at him.

Haji placed his hands on her waist and began to tickle her. "How about now?"

"Kyaaaa! Stop!" Saya got to her feet, bursting with of giggles and laughter as she tried to get away from Haji's tickling. "I'm ticklish at the sides!

"Alright then, but will you say it now?" Haji asked again as he hugged Saya from behind and nuzzled her neck.

"Say what?" Saya teased.

Haji began to tickle her again. "Haha. Alright! I love you!" she managed to say in between her giggles. After hearing those words, he immediately stopped tickling her,

"So will you marry me?" He asked, pressing a kiss at the nape of her neck.

"Why wouldn't I?" Saya turned to face him and pinched his cheeks.

"Thank you." Haji smiled against her lips before claiming them. And as they shared a soft, chaste kiss, he slipped a ring on Saya's ring finger.

"It's beautiful, I love it!" Saya admired the ring when they broke off the kiss. The ring was a white gold one, a beautiful diamond rose resting on top of it. And the words 'I love you my angel.' were carved on it. "Thank you Prince Haji." She stood on tiptoes and gave him a little kiss.

"Please drop the 'Prince' title, we are lovers now aren't we and soon, we'll be man and wife." Haji caressed her cheek.

"Haji." Saya said softly. "Hmm…you have to call me just 'Saya' as well."

"Of course." Haji answered with a smile. "By the way, did you receive the presents earlier?"

"They were from you?" She asked, looking quite surprised.

"Were you expecting that it was from someone else?"

"No, it's just that..i never thought you were the thoughtful, gift-giving kind of person." Saya poked him.

"Maybe I should give you gifts more often then." Haji chuckled.

"Ooooh, that'd be nice." She joked.

* * *

Meanwhile, by the door were two lone figures crouched down with their ears pressed to the door.

"I really can't hear anything inside Uncle." Ryouichi complained.

"Me neither, anyway we'll find out if things went well for them later when they come out." King Joel replied, giving up on their failed eavesdropping.

* * *

**Yuki's Notes:**

Okay, I know I took way to long to update again but hey, I made some double double effort to make this chapter more romantic and mushy so will you guys please forgive me? (makes cute sad, pleading look) lols.

Anyway, I changed how the story was supposed to go as planned because Princess Saya just had to kiss Prince Haji back! Yes, that made my plans turn and head for a new direction. Now I wonder what I'll do next to the story. (smiles)

Reviews help me improve my work and my mood so please send me reviews. To those who will, I'll love you all forever! Haha, seriously. (smiles again)


	8. PreEngagement Jitters

**Pre-Engagement Jitters**

The engagement ball was only a few hours away and everyone in the castle was busy finishing and fussing about the last minute details and preparations. Saya was in her room getting ready with her cousin Ryouichi, the princess of Guildor.

"So you're gonna go through this whole engagement thing even after all the trouble we went through?" Ryouichi asked. "After all your words and curses that you are not to marry that smug and conceited arrogant pig?!"

"Well, it's not like Father will allow me to back off on this engagement and the yet to come marriage with Haji." Saya sighed as she motioned for the maid who was brushing her hair to stop.

"Uh-huh. It's obvious though that you've fallen in love with that bloke or at least he's become special to you otherwise you wouldn't be calling him without titles. What'll you do about my best friend now?" came the reply of Ryou, a hint of sadness lingering in her voice. She felt sorry for dear Solomon, knowing full well he'd get his heart shattered.

"Yes, I've fallen for Haji, maybe for a very long time now but I was just too stubborn to admit. And about Solomon, I'm not the one he really loves, so there's no problem at all." Saya assured her cousin with a warm smile. "He was actually quite excited and happy when he found out Haji and I was going to be engaged."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?! You've got to be kidding me! He practically spent every day of our school days bragging about his undying love and admiration to his Miriadorian Love since the day he first you." Ryouichi gasped loudly, eyes wide in bewilderment.

With one swift and graceful motion, Saya's harisen hit Ryouichi's head. "Owww…what was that for?! I hadn't done anything!" she complained, glaring daggers at Saya.

"I had no idea you were this dense cousin dearest." Saya sighed as she left her seat to get changed for the ball, leaving a confused and grumpy Ryouichi in front of the vanity mirror alone with the maids who gladly proceeded to follow their mistress Saya's orders beforehand to doll Ryou up for the ball.

An hour and a half later, the two cousins were ready for engagement ball. As usual, Saya wasn't one to fuss over make up, not that she needed any really, so a little powder over her cheeks and some cherry gloss over her lips. Her hair was done in soft, large curls, just like the ones her mother used to have.

Now the gown Saya wore wasn't the pink one that her father had suggested, instead, she opted to ask help from her dear Aunt, the lovely Lady Julia Goldschmidt vi von Bielefelt, younger sister of King Joel and wife to Lord Joel von Bielefelt, the King's trusted right hand and top general in Miriador's army.

The gown was made of fine white silk. Its bodice was strapless and clearly complimented her well-defined curves, especially her rather 'gifted' bust line. The floor-sweeping skirt clung to her curvy hips before flowing softly downwards making the gown as a whole, appear floaty and give off a heavenly, angelic feel to it.

"Prince Haji will be breath taken when he sees you." Lady Julia smiled at her niece as she placed a silver tiara embedded with hundreds of beautiful tiny diamonds.

"Y-you really think so?" Saya asked, her porcelain cheeks were tainted with natural crimson after hearing what her aunt had said to her.

"Absolutely." Her aunt assured her.

"Thank you Auntie." Saya murmured as she hugged her aunt tightly. "You became somewhat like a Mother to me after mum passed away. Thank you so much, for always being there for me."

"It was my pleasure and honor, to have been the mother in place of Sister Nadeshiko, to you my dear. You were like the daughter I have yet to have. Always remember that I'm here for you whenever you need me. Don't hesitate to call, I'll be here for you right away." Came Lady Julia's reply.

"Speaking of daughters, you and Uncle Joel should hurry up with my cousins!" Saya giggled.

Lady Julia laughed softly. "Oh my, you're right! Seeing that you and Prince Haji are gonna be marrying soon, I'm worried that you two might have a baby before us."

"Geez Auntie! We're still too young for that!" Saya blushed hard again.

"Or you prolly just not ready yet." Lady Julia added to which Saya immediately nodded.

"Anyway, now's not the time to have this lengthy conversation. You should go out there and make the rest of the kingdoms, and most importantly him, awed and breath taken." Lady Julia caressed Saya's cheek lightly with her lace-gloved hand.

"Thank you Auntie, I'll see you there later." Saya hugged her one last time before gathering her skirt and left the room to head for her bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of the castle, a young man paces to and forth in the same pattern. "What if she suddenly changes her mind? What if she suddenly calls of this engagement tonight?"

"Geez man, where's the overly confident, egoistic, smug dude I've known all these years?" an athletic looking man with bright reddish brown hair combed neatly to the side asked the worried sable-haired man with him.

"It's just that, I'm worried about Saya. I mean, she's so fickle and moody and changes her decisions before you can even blink if she feels like it." Haji replied worriedly.

"Haji, no matter how much random and playful Saya can be, she will never be playing with delicate situations such as this. I've been her friend for years and I can tell that she's really in love with you. For you were the only guy, among the countless men after her, that she took notice of." Kai assured him. "Besides, what are you being so worried for? You guys are just about to be engaged, marriage and the nightmare will come a year later." He added.

"Thanks man, I probably wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here." Haji breathed out in relief. "But hey, I don't think it'll be a nightmare on a marriage with her, in fact, I think it'll be a very interesting one. Not a day with her will be boring. Haha, by the way, I envy you for not having troubles with your engagement with Lady Mao von Schlitz."

"No problems? You have got to be kidding me! That woman gave me a hard time when I was courting her!" Kai practically screamed.

"Well, I think its fair seeing as how you ignored her affections for you before you finally realized you loved her too later on." Haji laughed.

"Some best friend you are."

"Yeah, some best friend I am. That's why as your best friend, I think I have the right to say that your hair right now makes you look dorkier than usual. Go have it messed up casually like always. It fits you better."

"Thanks! But hey, it's almost time for you and Saya's entrance at the ball. You better hurry up and get her. I'll catch up with you later." Kai replied as he worked on messing up his hair again.

"Oh yeah! You're right! See ya later man! Act nice for once okay?" Haji called out before leaving the room.

"I am always nice!" Kai shouted after him. "Good Lord, the headaches our women have to give these dashing, good men!"

* * *

**Yuki's Notes:**

There! The eighth chapter! I know it took me sooooo long as usual, but hey? I updated now, so please don't be mad! Anyhows, to make it up to you guys, I'm nearly done working on chapter 9. So please just bear with me. I'll chitchat more on the next chapter! It's their engagement ball already! Do you think our beloved couple will finally be a step nearer to their happy ending? Cheerio for now! D


	9. Mon Amour

**Mon Amour**

Saya sat lazily on one of the lush, velvet cushions in her spacious bedroom. She was felt surprisingly calm despite the big event and ceremonies that were soon to take place. Smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on her skirt and tapping her dainty fingers on her lap, she awaited her father's arrival.

Glancing at the antique grandfather clock, there was still about half an hour before the ball begins, she swiftly stood from her seat and went towards one of her closets. She knelt down and rummaged through the many boxes, chests and cases that lay underneath her gowns and dresses. Finally, she found the chest she was looking for.

Picking it up, she gently cradled the chest in her hands. It was probably at least two decades old. Intricate carvings lay on the sides of the chest and the royal crest of Guildor adorning it, the colors had faded through time but the careful and good craftsmanship of the one who made can still be seen.

She took a big huff then blew off the thick dust that covered it. She then took out a necklace from underneath the bow tied round her waist. A small silver locket containing the crest of Guildor hung daintily upon it. Opening it carefully, she placed the locket on the place where a keyhole should have been then turned it.

Hearing a soft click, she lifted the lid and a small smile instantly graced her lips. There were quite a number of small trinkets and photographs in it, things that the late Queen Nadeshiko, things that Saya's mother had kept since she was the first princess of Guildor until she was married to Prince Joel of Miriador, later on becoming Queen and soon, mother to Saya.

Saya would to take a look at these things whenever she felt lonely or nervous about something, and seeing these somehow made her feel better. She felt as if her mother was with her, comforting and encouraging her on.

"Oh mother, I wish you were here with me right now. Well, I'll need you more when the wedding comes but oh my, I really wish you were still with us mother." Saya choked back a sob as she hugged a photograph to her chest. On the photo was her mother, ever so radiant and beautiful even in just a simple white summer dress. Wearing the same outfit was cute little Saya, she was probably about four or five at that time, who was sitting at the lap of her Father, King Joel. Smiles, happiness, laughter and glee-filled days with her mother, with her family complete, oh how Saya wished she could relive it all over again.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door, quick to close the box and retrieve her locket; she gathered up her skirt and brushed off the tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes. "Come in", she called out, her voice trying to sound as calm and composed as possible.

"Saya, my little princess, the ball's about to start and--." King Joel began but quickly changed what he was saying when he saw Saya still clutching the old photograph. "C'mon here my dear, is something the matter?"

"Oh, father I…I don't know.. I'm worried, nervous, woozy..ohmy, my emotion's awhirl!!" Saya's voice came out muffled as she hugged her father.

"You really are just like your mother. You are acting exactly the same as your mother during our engagement ball, well, that's what her sister told me." She heard her father say with a hearty chuckle.

"I was like Mother? She was also jittery even with just an engagement ball? Don't tell me she nearly didn't arrive when it came to your wedding day." Saya looked up at her father, eyes regaining their bright sparkle.

"Thankfully, her jitters were only during the engagement, the wedding day went smooth and well."

"Do you think I'll make it to my wedding day? I mean father, I love him and all but he still gets on my nerves at times."

"Haha, well..you are your Mother's daughter, mine too of course, so I'm sure you'll make it. If not, well, I'll force you." King Joel laughed. "I want no one but that lad to be the father of my future grandchildren, and if you must know, dear Nadeshiko used to say she wanted lots."

"Boy, mother sure planned way, way, WAY AHEAD OF TIME! You too father." Saya exclaimed, eyes widening. "And if you must know, you sound very much like an old housewife or something for a moment back there."

Another round of hearty laughter came from the king. "Well, it never hurts for one to plan ahead. Anyway, enough of this chats for now, we can talk about mine and Nadeshiko's grandchildren next time, with m'boy Haji of course. But for now, let us make haste for your entrance at the ball." He said, extending out his arm.

"Yes father dear." Saya muttered in annoyance, but took his arm anyway. She was a bit annoyed by her father's over-enthusiasm with his grandchildren but still she wanted, but not anytime soon, to become a mother. Someday, probably in her twenties, she wants to become a mother. _Probably one boy and one girl,_ _yes that would be nice. _Saya mused as she walked down the ancient halls leading to the ballroom where Haji, and royal families and nobilities await her arrival.

* * *

At last they arrived at the entrance.

"You ready my dear?" she heard her father ask as he unlinked his arm from hers and made a bowing gesture before outstretching it again.

Saya took one long deep breath and then looked up at her father. "If I told you I'm backing out, what would you do father?" she asked, face steered clear from expressions.

"Have a heart attack my dear." Her father gasped, clutching his chest.

Hearing this, she then giggled. "Don't worry father, I was only joking." Giving him a peck on the cheek, she then took his hand. "Shall we now?"

"Definitely my dear daughter." Said the king and so together, father and daughter walked regally into the ballroom. The formerly buzzing crowd immediately parted as the Miriador's King and Princess made their way to the throne.

"Why don't you go off and have fun for awhile? I'll make the announcement later." Her father told her.

"Thank you father." Saya curtsied before her father before rushing off to find her friends. Within moments she found her friends, paired up in couples, Prince Kai was dressed up in a brown suit and in his arm was the lovely Lady Mao von Schlitz who was wearing a beautiful light green silk gown; Proud and beaming Lord Karman all docked up in a navy blue coat stood beside his lovely blonde bride-to-be, Lady Irene vi Francia who looked like a lovely porcelain doll with her gentle features and her frilled and ribbon-y gothic lolita-inspired white dress; Prince Moses, uptight but somewhat still calm as always, was in a black suit and in their mini-reunion, he arrived this time with a lady by his arm. She was a petite red-haired beauty named Akami vu Machiav, the only daughter of a duke from a state in the outskirts of Miriador and heiress to a large shipping firm, she was wearing a cute blue thin-strapped gown; the last couple, much to Saya's surprise and delight was Prince Solomon who was in a white Armani and Ryouichi/Princess Aiko who was wearing a sophisticated black empire-cut gown with small ruby gem details at the bodice and sans wig this time, her lovely midnight hair hung long behind her back. _She was wearing a tux and her usual wig when she was with me earlier. _Saya thought of confronting and teasing her cousin but it'll have to wait for later.

"Saya dear, congratulations on your engagement with Prince Haji!" Lady Mao said, giving her a hug. "We're really happy for you."

"'tis just a pity we couldn't have our weddings all together on the same day." Saya turned to face Karman. "Hey Karman, your wedding will be in two months right?"

"Yep, and boy I can't wait for it!" Karman answered, giving Irene's shoulder a soft squeeze.

"Can't wait for the wedding or the honeymoon?" Kai yawned lazily as he stretched his arms into the air.

"The wedding of course!" Karman retorted angrily. "And at least I'm not chicken-livered unlike some bloke out there who took years to propose to his girl!"

"I say take that back you glasses-wearing bookworm!" Kai reposted with the same fury. "Mao help me out here, love." He called out to Mao.

"Well, I have waited for five long years love, I'm sure you can do fine by yourself with that." Mao rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, break it up boys. We're here to celebrate Saya and Haji's engagement, not to listen to your childish bickering." Moses finally spoke.

"Yes." Karman and Kai both replied though still angling and trying to give each other a kick at the shins.

"Speaking of Haji, where is that man? He should be here by your side tonight, shouldn't he?" Irene, who was now eating some blueberry cheesecake, asked.

Hands fidgeting behind her back, and head glancing over the crowd once in a while, "I don't know. I saw King Louis talking to my father a few minutes ago but I haven't seen Haji yet." Saya replied nervously and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Uhm, well, I'm sure Prince Haji will show up soon. Don't worry Princess Saya." Akami said, finally speaking from behind Moses' arm.

"Thank you Lady Akami." Saya smiled meekly. _I hope nothing's happened to him. _She thought.

"How's my cute little niece?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

Spinning round gently, she was delighted to see her dear uncle Nathan, King Joel's second and youngest brother. "Uncle Nathan!" she exclaimed happily and gave him a hug. "I thought you couldn't come because of your schedule."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world sweet pea." Nathan replied, flicking his wavy blonde hair. He was tall and slender, with nice features and a natural blonde just like her grandmother, the late Queen Mother Isabella Maria vi Goldschmidt. Nathan, though supposed to be with a title of Archduke, gave up his title to pursue a fashion/theater-inclined profession and is currently one of the country's most sough-after designer and director. "I'm just quite disappointed I wasn't the one to make your engagement ball gown."

"Oh, I'm truly sorry Uncle but Godmother Lilith insisted on making this."

"Well, I must say Lilith did a good job, but not as good as if I had done it."

"But of course, dear Uncle Nathan's gowns are the best!"

"Oh pish, just promise that it will be I who will make your wedding gown."

"Yes, I promise!"

Finally, her uncle smiled then did a bowing gesture before extending his hand. "Great then, may I have the honor of having your first dance, dear niece?"

Giggling, Saya curtsied in turn before taking his hand. "Why of course, dear uncle."

* * *

After pretty much dancing every dance she had studied, ballet, cotillion, minuet, tarantella, and dancing with her friends, Saya was already exhausted and yet still no sign of Haji.

"Father, I haven't seen that man the whole night! I'm getting annoyed." Saya complained to her father as they minuet.

"Patience my darling daughter, I'm sure he just had some urgent business to do." King Joel replied, his demeanor calm and composed as always.

"Something more urgent than our engagement ball?! Father, my patience for him is thinning by the second, and if he doesn't appear here in five minutes I'm calling this engagement off." She muttered angrily. "Hmf, excuse me for a while father, I'll just get myself some champagne."

"Go ahead my dear." Her father simply smiled at her before she walked away from the dance floor.

Saya took two champagne glasses from a passing waiter before she went to the terrace, placing down one of the glasses and taking one in her hand, she emptied the contents in one gulp. "That Haji really gets on my nerves." She said to herself as she watched the reflection of the moon on the lake.

"Well excuse me for being so damn handsome and charming." She heard his voice say with a chuckle. Stomping her heels round, frown at face and ready to give him one heck of a scolding, she was surprised when he bowed and extended his hand, an invitation for a dance. Holding back her frown and maintaining her composure, she took his hand and allowed him to lead her back to the dance floor just as the musicians started to play a romantic waltz tune.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Haji whispered to her ear as they danced.

"No, cause one, you've only gotten here and two, your flattery won't get you anywhere." Saya whispered back, anger ringing in her tone.

"I was late merely because of some urgent matters I had to finish."

"What is it that is more important that you left me all alone the entire night until now?!"

"You will know soon enough."

"I'm already angry Haji, are you bent on fanning the flame even more?"

"I am hurt mon amore, I have no intention of hurting my princess."

"Like I said, flattery won't get you anywhere. I can really hurt you if you want. By fist or gun or by blade, you choose. I do remember having a nice collection of rare scythes and swords."

"You will hurt the man you love?"

"Which man?"

Suddenly, from waltz, the music changed to a much slower one.

Haji sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder, "What can I do to have your forgiveness? Slit my throat? Jump from the Clock Tower? Have my neck at the guillotine?" he asked.

"Oh, pish! If you die hom will I marry then?"

"So does that mean you forgive me?"

"Uh-huh."

"And that you'll marry me?"

"Stupid question! Why are we here about to be engaged officially if we are not to marry afterwards?"

"So you're marrying me just because of the promise between our fathers?"

"Of course not, argh! Just what are you up to Haji?"

With swift motions, Haji suddenly went on one knee and took out a velvet box from his coat. Opening it, a beautiful diamond ring was revealed. "Saya vi Goldschmidt nee Bielefelt, neither because of traditions nor promises between our fathers, but with your own heart, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Blushing, astonished and all of a sudden her anger disappeared as the man she loves proposed to her, humbling himself, who is also of royalty, before her. "Yes!" she exclaimed happily and flung her arms around him.

Haji hugged her back, lifting her off her dainty little feet.

The whole room was filled with thunderous applause and cheers for the newly engaged royal couple.

"I was hoping to be the one to make the announcement, but your son did it better." King Joel chuckled.

"Like father like son of course. Did quite a scene too back in the day when I proposed to Hana." Came King Louis' reply.

"Of course, in our time, the way I proposed to Nadeshiko was the most epic! Nearly cost me my life, her father was living hell." King Joel said, wiping his brow.

"Enough about the past, what's important are these children. Cheers then my friend, to the future wedding and lovely grandchildren!" King Louis raised his wine goblet.

"Cheers!" King Joel repeated, clinking his goblet with his friend.

Meanwhile, back to the young couples.

"So then, now that Haji and I've been engaged, Solomon, you should hurry up and propose to this fickle cousin of mine before the spell's broken." Saya teased. "You too Moses."

"Already have dear cousin." Moses said with a smile, as he held up Akami's hand which showed a lovely Ruby and Sapphire engagement ring. Dear Akami couldn't help but merely blush.

"Guess that leaves Solomon and Aiko the couple yet to be engaged then." Kai commented.

"But we've only but barely started dating, isn't that right Solomon dear?" Aiko turned to Solomon, tugging at his sleeve and asking for back-up.

Before Solomon could even begin speaking, Irene had already cut him off. "BUT you two have known each other for ages!"

"Bah, let's just hope he doesn't take four years to propose like Kai." Karman added.

As the friends continue on their friendly bickering, and the ball getting livelier by the minute, Saya and Haji had quietly snuck off and escaped to the gardens for some time alone.

Sitting by the Angel fountain in the middle of the rose garden, the lovers sat happy and content to be in each others arms.

"So this was the reason you were late." Saya held up her hand and admiring the engagement ring that Haji had given her as it glistened more beautifully as it reflected the moonlight.

"Yes, well the delivery had some delays so I had to get it personally." Haji replied, resting his chin on Saya's shoulder.

"Thank you Haji, I love it. I really do." She said as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad you do." He smiled before reclaiming her cherry lips, his arms round her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"I love you." Saya whispered softly when they broke apart for some air.

"I love you too Saya." Haji replied and nuzzled her nose with his.

"Forever and ever?" Saya asked, ruby orbs staring into his onyx ones.

"Forever and ever mon amour." Haji assured her with yet another breath-taking kiss beneath the stars and the moon.

* * *

**Yuki's Notes:**

Before anything else, I'm so sorry! I promised that I'd update chapter 9 soon but I wasn't able to because of too much schoolwork and university entrance exams (I'm graduating high school by 2009)

To make up for my slow progress, I made this chapter longer than my usual ones. I hope you guys like it.

Reviews are my energy and inspiration so keep em coming! See y'all on the next chapter! Cheerio!


End file.
